1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information presentation method, a non-transitory recording medium storing thereon a computer program, and an information presentation system with which speech pertaining to a dialogue between a plurality of people is translated and supplementary information for supporting the dialogue is presented.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventionally known technology of a dialogue support device that supports a dialogue between a plurality of people, in which information for supplementing knowledge is presented according to the content of the dialogue to support the dialogue (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-73355, for example).